theiceagefandomcom-20200214-history
Fan:Ice Age 7: The Revenge of the Sub-Zero Heroes
Plot Plot Summary The Sub-Zero Heroes are trapped in the Dino-World, and Scratte, Buck and Guan are presumed to be dead, but I might chose to have them reappear. Vote on the poll I have below on whether Scratte, Buck and Guan should be alive or deceased. Until I have a number of votes I won't be able to start the story. Scratte, Buck and Guan are going to be included in this story, due to everyone that has voted for them to still be alive. Chapter 1: Saved The Sub-Zero Heroes are walking through the Jungle of Misery searching for Scratte, Buck and Guan. Shelly says, "I hope the others are okay, they should have been back by now if they were going to be." Guan is laying up in a tree, alive, but she has a large cut on her leg and she is just laying there screaming, "Help! Someone! Help Me!" Over in the cave, Buck is laying there with a pool of blood next to him and he is unconcious. Scratte is laying by the large rock, bloodied and screaming. The screen fades black and the song "Lithium" plays through the intro credits. The Sub-Zero Heroes come to a cave, Ellie says, "I have a bad feeling about what's in there." Manny and Diego walk into the cave, and they find Buck in their, alive but, unconcious. Manny picks him up, puts him up on Diego's back and they walk out of the cave, where Ellie says, "What happened to him?!" Diego says, "He was attacked by the Dilophosaurus herd, but they only left him for dead. Now we have to find Guan and Scratte." They head into the Jungle of Misery, where they find Buck knife on the ground. Ellie picks it up, and gives it to Buck, who has woken up, and is still on Ellie's back. They walk a few more miles into the jungle, where they find blood on the ground, Crash says, "We've got some blood over here." The others get over to Crash, they look up and see Guan up in the tree, covered in blood, just staring down at them. She sees the Sub-Zero Heroes, and slides down a tree, Guan says, "A dilophosaurus attacked me, I managed to kill it, but Dila split my leg open. I'm not sure if I'll be able to walk. I'm not sure what happened to Scratte, I fear that she's dead." Guan walks over to the trail, sees Scratte pistol and screams. The others come running, where they see Scratte's pistol covered in blood. Guan says, "See! I told you! Now Way Scratte is still alive!" Guan picks the gun up and throws it up to Buck who puts it in his supply bag. Buck says, "Scratte is the only person that could last longer in this place than me. She has to be alive." Scratte has managed to get up, and walk down the trail, but the dilophosaurus herd is watching her, waiting to strike. Dila says, "I thought we killed her. I guess we are going have to make her suffer more than she did us." Scratte dosen't know that she walk down the trail towards the Sub-Zero Heroes, once she is in the jungle she finds her ammo bag, and picks it up. She looks up and she hears someone coming. She ones towards the noise and sees the Sub-Zero Heroes, Buck yells, "Scratte! What happened to you?!" Guan says, "She was attacked by Dila, who almost killed all three of us. She broke Buck leg, bloodied Scratte and put a gash in my leg. I am going to make her die in the most painful way possible for what she did to me." Buck says, "I just glad that were all alive." Ellie says, "We have to find some place to hide from them." Guan says, "We can hide in my cave. It's safe there and we can find plants there to help our injuries. Besides we hid from Dilo there once, it should work again." Flood bends down so Dila can get up on her back. They head back up the trail to Guan's cave, but they don't know that Dila and the dilophosaurus herd is following them. Guan sees them coming and yells, "Run!" They all start running, but the dilophosaurus don't chase them. They reach the cave, where Guan, Scratte, Buck and the Baby Dinos hide up on the cliff, while the others stand guard. Guan comes down and says, "See those vines over there? Get the blue flowers off it, they have a medicine in them." Flood goes over to the wall and pulls the vines off the wall. Buck gets a hollowed out rock to use as a bowl, he starts to crush up the flowers into a blue paste. Guan takes some of the paste and rubs it on her leg, it stops the bleeding and pain. Guan says, "See guys I told you that it works." Chapter 2: Revenge A few hours later Guan says, "We have to come up with a plan to finally get rid of the whole dilophosaurus herd and Dila. It's time for our revenge!" Buck says, "Yeah but how are we going to get them all into one area?" Guan says, "I've noticed that they always are in one group. They never split up, that's how we'll get them all in one area. Once they are all in the pit, Rudy and Flood will cause a rockslide. The rocks will fall down on to the dilophosaurus herd, and crush them." Buck says, "That just might work. If any of them aren't killed right away, they'll be suffering and they'll deserve it for what they did. If any of them survive, Rudy could make them suffer by doing what he dose best." The others agree with her and Buck says, "I say we should go with Rudy just killing Dila, so none of us have to die, two of our friends have already died." Guan says, "I'm the one that's the most injured, I'll do it." Ellie says, "Okay but we have to get through the Jungle of Misery. Pass the Chasm of Death and through the Plates of Woe to reach Lava Falls, that's where the dilophosaurus live, right?" Guan says, "Right. But it's going to be a few days before we reach Lava Falls. We have to spend the night at Momma's Cave, it's easy to find and it's safe up there, we should all fit in there." Later that day while the Sub-Zero Heroes are in the Skeleton Bridge cave, Buck says, "Hey guys! I just got my map of the Dino-World finished, do you guys want to see it?" They all say, "Sure!" Then Buck pulls out a piece of paper and unrolls it revealing a large map: ]] Guan says, "How long did it take you to make this map?" Buck says, "It took me three months to make it." Guan then says, "With this we'll be able find our way around the Dino-World a whole lot easier, let's see the Dilophosaurus cave is somewhere between the Plates of Woe and Lava Falls. We just have to get there alive." Buck says, "We've made it this far, we'll live long enough to get to Lava Falls and back to Snow Valley. If we get into any trouble Rudy, Momma, Flood and Barry can protect us. I'm sure they can handle a few dilophosaurus." Guan says, "Let's see were right here, Momma's Cave. We'll have to go south to reach Lava Falls, it's only two miles away from here and the dilophosaurus cave is only a half mile away, we'll goto the dilophosaurus cave first, get Dila to chase us and finish her off at Lava Falls. Even though we can see Lava Falls from here it's still two miles away. Buck, Scratte, Crash and Eddie will use Roger to get there first, you guys'll walk there and I deliver Dila to you guys where we knock the tree up on the cliff down and it either crushes her, knocks her off the cliff or into the lava." Buck says, "One question. Are any of us going to die doing this? I lost enough friends to the dinosaurs here, that's why Me, Rudy, Flood, Momma, Barry, You and the Baby Dinos moved to Snow Valley." Guan says, "I hope not." Chapter 3: Journey to the Chasm of Death Shelly asks, "When are we going to reach the Chasm of Death? We've been down here for days, I sick of this place." Guan says, "It's only a few minutes away. See there it is, that opening between the trees ... maybe. It might be my jungle, which would be safer than the Jungle of Misery. There we won't need any caves, it's an abandoned jungle." They walk through the trees, where they see a large jungle full of berries, and Guan says, "Berry Jungle, at last." Then she walks over to a bush and falls asleep there, the others join her. Meanwhile in Guan's cave the dilophosaurus are resting there, while Dila and another dilophosaurus are talking, he says, "Should we attack them while they are sleeping? A few of my scouts said they are in the Berry Jungle." Guan says, "No, wait till they reach us, we want them to die, not us." The next day the Sub-Zero Heroes are leaving the jungle. They are being watched by two dilophosaurus, Dila and a male. They sneak through the bushes while the Sub-Zero Heroes are walking through it. Guan hears a branch snap and says, "Stop... Nobody move..." She looks around, sees the two dilophosaurus in the bushes and she yells, "Run!" They start running, the two dilophosaurus jump out of the bush and start chasing them, but Rudy stops. He turns around, roars at the two dilophosaurus, Dila yells, "Run!" Then they run off, seeing Rudy, they run back into the jungle, the others run up to Rudy and Guan says, "Thanks Rudy, they would have killed some of us. I guess since Dila's brother was killed not even the Berry Jungle is safe." While they are walking through the jungle the song "Fields of Innocense" plays until they reach the end of the jungle. When they reach the end of the jungle, they are at the Jungle of Misery, where they are staring at a large cave and Buck says, "This is the cave where Rudy and his family was born, it is very safe her, we should last the night. Especially with Rudy protecting us, not even Dila along with her whole herd, will bother us." They all fall asleep with Rudy's tail wrapped around the boys, Flood's tail wrapped around the girls, while Barry and Momma sleep nearby. The dilophosaurus are watching the herd, but they run off because of Rudy, Flood, Momma and Barry sleeping there to. The next day, everyone is awake waiting to leave the Jungle of Misery and reach the Plates of Woe. Buck says, "It's a long walk to the Plates of Woe, I hope you all slept well." They all head down the path of the jungle, towards the Plates of Woe, but they whole herd of Dilophosaurus are sneaking through the plants in the jungle. Guan says, "Be careful in here, the plants are more dangerous than the Carnivorous Plant." Chapter 4: Betrayed Chapter 5: The Final Conflict Chapter 6: Epilogue Cast Category:Fan